Phony Queen of Barkingburg
by TheSkyWriter
Summary: While on a return flight from an exhausting Mission PAW in Barkingburg, the PAW Patrol reflects on one evil little royal Terrier's past exploits, while one pup in particular has something incredibly lyrical to say about the Terrier in question. Lyrics are based on those of the Phony King of England from Disney's Robin Hood. Slight Chase/Skye if you squint.


Through the clear crystal sky and ivory clouds flew the famed Paw Patrol Air Patroller, carrying her passengers swiftly back home after another successful, if not exhausting, Mission PAW within the pristine and elegant city of Barkingburg. Each of the PAW Patrol pups were exhausted beyond all measure as they rode through the skies, for this mission in particular had pushed each of their expertise to limits no pup realized they had possessed. Even their revered Commander, Ryder Thomas, appeared worn down, his copper eyes drooping in fatigue and his aching limbs trembling slightly. "When will Sweetie just give it up?" Marshall whined and flopped onto his belly in his seat, grunting when his seatbelt dug into his tummy and rearranging until he was comfortable once more.

"Sadly, Marshall, some people will do anything to get what they want most." Ryder answered and rotated his aching shoulder with a grimace. "And unfortunately, what Sweetie wants most is to be Queen."

"Like anyone would ever listen to _her_." Rocky rolled his mahogany eyes and wrinkled his nose. "I mean, did she forget what happened when she tried to order _monkeys_ and _penguins_ around? Didn't go so well."

"Yeah. I think the only one who actually would follow any of her orders as Queen is that robot frog." Skye confirmed.

"Then I guess it's a good thing the PAW Patrol will always be there to save the crown." Rubble proclaimed; the six pups all barked proudly while Ryder chuckled.

"Long live the PAW Patrol!" Zuma exclaimed with a cheerful bark.

"And down with that rotten Sweetie!" Chase added with a sly grin.

_Chase_. **All**.

"_Oh, Should the world sing of a Puppy Queen a thousand years from now, _

_It's not because she passed some laws or had a fearsome growl._

_While the true Princess strives every day to be merrier, _

_The PAW Patrol slaves away to stop that good-for-nothing Terrier!_

_Incredible as she is inept, _

_Wherever the history books are kept, _

_They'll call her the Phony Queen of Barkingburg!" _

Each member of the PAW Patrol roared with laughter. **"A pox on the Phony Queen of Barkingburg!"** The pups cheered, howling and laughing while Ryder snickered into his fist; the responsible leader part of Ryder demanded that he chide the pups for their callous rendition, but the ten-year-old child that thoroughly enjoyed the disrespectful lyrics aimed towards the pup that caused them so much grief. In the end, it was Ryder's childish side that won the battle, and Chase continued to sing:

"_She sits alone on a stolen throne, pretending to be the Queen!_

_A little pup who's only but a brat without a leash!_

_And she'll throw one angry tantrum when her plans have gone astray!_

_And then she'll curse the PAW Patrol, who just happened to be on a roll! _

_You see, she doesn't like to play. _

_Too late to be known as Sweetie the First, _

_She'll sure be known as Sweetie the Worst. _

_A pox on that Phony Queen of Barkingburg!" _

It was at that moment that Robo-Dog gave a mechanical yip and landed the Air Patroller in its designated spot beside the Lookout on the edge of Adventure Bay just as the golden sun sank beneath the horizon. Ryder unbuckled himself from his seat and waved to his pups that were now barking and yipping cheerfully in tune with Chase's impromptu song. "Come on, pups. We're home!" The PAW Patrol Commander called, entirely pleased to see that his pups' moods had been amicably lifted by the bounces off their bench seats and skips off the Air Patroller.

Once on the emerald grass of the Lookout lawn, Chase posed with a gigantic smile on his muzzle and nudged Skye in for a dance, an invitation which the lovely Cockapoo pup eagerly accepted while the other pups stomped their paws and Ryder clapped in time with the song's tempo.

"_While she schemes against the Princess and plots to steal the throne, _

_That little Terrier will never be happier with a simple bone. _

_Ah! But while there is a loyal pup in Ryder's noble Patrol, _

_We'll find a way to save the day and keep Sweetie under control. _

_But just before she learns we're on the case, _

_Sir Ryder will name her robot frog as her new cellmate!_"

Ryder grinned and playfully bowed while Chase, Skye, Marshall, Rocky, Rubble, and Zuma howled in agreement and laughter.

"_The cunning and conniving Queen of Barkingburg!_

_That sniveling and creeping, _

_Whimpering and whining, _

_Scheming and dealing, _

_Lying and faking, _

_Plundering and plotting, _

_Rotten Sweetie, that Phony Queen of Barkingburg!_

_Yeah!" _

**Just a little thing that popped into my head that I thought would bring a smile or two. I tried to fit the original lyrics to the adventures of the PAW Patrol, so I hope I did a decent job! Thanks so much for reading, and I'll see you next time?**

**Now cross-posted on DeviantArt!**


End file.
